leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roost (move)
Roost (Japanese: はねやすめ Feather Rest) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation IV. It was TM51 in Generation IV. It regained its TM status in Gen VI, albeit as TM19. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is TM55. Effect Generation IV Roost restores half of the user's maximum . If a Pokémon successfully uses Roost, until the end of the turn, its Flying type is ignored when it is hit by attacks: If the Pokémon has another type, only that type is considered; if the Pokémon is a pure Flying type, all attacks will be normally effective against it. Generation V onward If a Flying-type Pokémon successfully uses Roost, it will now lose its Flying type until the end of the turn: * If a pure Flying-type Pokémon successfully uses Roost, it will become until the end of the turn.Pure Flying Type - What happens when it uses Roost? If a Pokémon is a /Flying type that lost its Fire type due to , using Roost causes it to become typeless until the end of the turn. * If a Pokémon with another type besides Flying uses Roost, it will lose its Flying type until the end of the turn (but will not have it replaced with the Normal type). * If a pure Flying-type Pokémon that has been affected by / successfully uses Roost, its Flying type will be replaced by , in addition to retaining its or type addition. If a Pokémon is ungrounded only due to its Flying type, successfully using Roost will make it grounded until the end of the turn (and therefore susceptible to effects such as terrain and ). If powered up by a Flyinium Z into Z-Roost, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Description |The user lands and rests its body. It restores the user's HP by up to half of its max HP. The user lands and rests its body. It restores the user's HP by up to half of its top HP. }} |The user lands and rests its body. It restores the user's HP by up to half of its max HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 17 }} 17 }} 17 }} 24 }} 29 }} 56 }} 56 }} 56 }} 88 }} 25 |25|23 26 }} 26 |26 33 |33}} 28 |28 22 |39}} By TM By By Move Tutor Special move Generation IV Generation V - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} - }} Generation VII - }} In other games Roost restores the user's HP and will cause Pokémon to become grounded. In Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky, and Gates to Infinity, it will restore 50% of the user's max HP. In the Super Mystery Dungeon, the move restores 40% of the user's max HP instead. Description |Restores the user's HP. But if the move is used by a Flying-type Pokémon, it also loses its Flying-type designation until the next turn.}} | }} |It restores your HP by half of your max HP. If it's used by a Flying-type Pokémon, it also loses its Flying-type designation until the next turn.}} |It restores your HP. If it's used by a Flying-type Pokémon, that Pokémon also loses its Flying-type designation until the next turn.}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Roost is the first Generation IV move in index number order. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=羽棲 歇息 |zh_cmn=羽棲 / 羽栖 歇息 |fr=Atterrissage |de=Ruheort |el=Κούρνιασμα |it=Trespolo |ko=날개쉬기 Nalgae Swigi |pt_br=Empoleirar Poleiro (TCG) |sr=Mitarenje |es=Respiro |vi=Hạ Cánh }} References Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately Category:Moves that change a Pokémon's type Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Ruheort es:Respiro fr:Atterrissage it:Trespolo ja:はねやすめ zh:羽栖（招式）